Famous In High School
by xxolicityloverxx
Summary: Follow Tobias and Alyssa Eaton along with Zeke,Uriah and Will as they juggle school and sports with their famous life. Four and the guys are in a boyband together while Lyssa has her solo career. Can the siblings and the guys handle the glamorous life with everyday life. And can Lyssa be with who she really wants to be with.[Different POVs] [Summary sucks]
1. AN

**A/N:I know that there are stories with the characters in high school and being famous but I just wanted to give it a try for fun. Hopefully it doesn't suck and everything and when I do the different POV's its not to confusing. But if you have read or reading my other Divergent story you see how I do the POV's and how I try not to make it not confusing. Just because they are famous I'm going to add lyrics to when they sing using sings I like or what I feel fits their mood at the time so hopefully you will like that idea and everything. And just for this story they are a year apart. And mostly hopefully you guys will enjoy this.**


	2. Home From Tour

**A/N: So I have to admit this chapter might be a little boring and everything. I write it when I was upset and not really in the mood and writing helps me clear my head and everything. So hopefully it doesn't suck. And the song the guys well Uriah is singing is "Why Can't You Say You're Mine" by Drew Seeley. And sorry for any misspellings, missing words and everything I do re read it when I type it but I miss somethings alot. Hopefully you enjoy this.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Home From Tour

**~Lyssa~**

The pilot came on the loud speaker telling us that we would be landing in Chicago in about 2 hours in the hanger and that the police made sure that the paparazzi and fans were secure. I guess that's just the luxuries and price of being famous having a private jet,private hanger and police escort. But the best part of the traveling for me is traveling with your equality famous brothers and friends. I hear Zeke say he loves having a private jet as he keeps playing Call of Duty on the Xbox. I laughed and put my earphones in and started to listen to my Ipod and started to work on some of the homework the teachers wanted down over the summer. Which I got most of it done even being on tour and having to do TV talk show appearances, fan meet and greets,dinners, the concert itself and after parties the work does pack on. And seeing that I got half of it done made me happy. I wouldn't say I'm a nerd but I do care about my grades I always did and I always got good grades. I needed the good grades to stay on the cheer leading squad, basketball team and softball team at school. Good grades were also part of the deal I made with the judge when I fought for the rights of my money to be taken away from Marcus and given to me. I'm also going to be living with Tobias seeing that he is 18 he can act as my legal guardian with help of my awesome manager and music teacher Tori. Its funny how screwing around in music class freshmen year can make you famous your sophomore year of high school.

I noticed someone sit across from me as I looked up from writing to see Toby. I smiled and pulled out my ear buds and looked at him "what's up Toby?" He looked at me "you working on lyrics or homework?" I looked at him "homework like you geniuses should be doing." He laughed "I'm almost done with my". I nodded he is like me he wanted good grades to stay on all the teams he was on in school "good so I'm guessing you want to talk about what's going to happen when we get home." He nodded "yeap and lay down some rules." I looked at him as he looked at me "I have to Lys not only am I your brother. I'm your legal guardian for a year til you turn 18. And they wont be that bad I promise remember I'm the awesome Four." I nodded knowing he was right about the rules and I didn't want to screw up and plus if I did I would lose the relationship we had and I didn't want that to happen. I looked at him and smiled "alright then go on with them Four."

**~Tobias~**

I heard the pilot say we would be landing at home in 2 hours and smiled. I love the tour life and traveling with my three best friends and sister but I couldn't wait to be home and be in my own bed and go back to being a normal 18 year old. Alright almost a normal 18 year old boy minus being one half of the hottest boy band around The Dauntless Boys I also became the legal guardian of Lyssa. I tried to when I was 17 after I got emancipated from out father when I found out he was stealing from her I asked a judge to give me guardianship but I wasn't the legal age. Thankfully Tori watched out for her and told the judge she would watch Lyssa tell I was 18. After a year of fighting she was finally granted control of her own money with the deal of her keeping up her grades which was no problem she always got good grades like me.

I was playing Call of Duty with Zeke on the Xbox and looked over seeing Lyssa working on something as I handed Uriah my controller "try not to die." I walked over to her and sat across from her. She looked up at me and smiled as she pulled out her ear buds "what's up Toby?" I looked at her "what you working on lyrics or homework?" She told me homework as I nodded and laughed hearing her say we should be doing the same. I smirked and told her I was almost done with my as she nodded. She looked at me "I'm guessing you want to talk about what's going to happen when we get home." I nodded "yeap and lay down some rules." I saw her look at me as I looked at her "I have to Lys not only am I your brother but I'm also your legal guardian for a year. And they won't be that bad I promise I am the awesome Four remember." She laughed and nodded "alright then go on with them Four."

I laughed and nodded "alright and you should take notes." She rolled her eyes "just say them Tobias." I struck my tongue out "I'm going to Alyssa" I saw her glare at me just because we never all each other our full names and when we do its when we are playing around. I cleared my throat "Rule #1 no boys in your room unless its me,Zeke,Uriah or Will seeing that they are living with us. Rule #2 during the week on school nights you have to be inside the house at 11 no later. The only exception is for school,sports or music but you have to call either me or Zeke or both of us. Rule #3 on the weekends home by 1 in the morning. Rule #4 no drinking at parties that aren't at the house if you do call me right away and I'll come get you. You can have maybe one or two drinks at our house parties but I will be watching and so will Zeke. Rule #5 Peter is not allowed in the house unless myself or Zeke are home. If Peter breaks that rule I'm kicking his ass. Rule #6 no getting knocked up. If you do all of us are going to kill Peter." I looked at her "do you understand" She nodded "yes and I will tell Peter."

I nodded "good make sure you do." She nodded and I smiled "Will and Uriah got told the rules too but your my number one Zeke is going to help out because we are the oldest." She nodded as I got up and walked back over to the guys and sat next to Zeke. He looked at me "did she get made about the Peter rule." I shook my head "no she knows I can't stand that little prick and I also told her you were in charge too." He nodded "alright" and went back to playing Call of Duty as I texted Tris telling her we were going to be home soon.

**~Lyssa~**

I listened to Toby tell me the rules as I rolled my eyes about the Peter rule but I understood that he was just looking out for me. I also knew that he and Zeke hated Peter they didn't trust him and I have to admit there are sometimes I don't trust him either but he can be sweet a times. I finished my work and looked over at the guys and laughed seeing them yell at the TV playing Call of Duty. I texted Peter telling him that we were gong to be landing soon and that I would see him at the airport. I waited a few minutes to see if he would answer me back when he didn't I sighed a little we really hadn't talked that much this summer and when we did it was quick. Maybe i was thinking too much he was probably busy and everything.

I got up and slid my phone into my pocket and walked over to the guys. I saw the spot in between Will and Uriah empty but I wanted to screw with Uriah seeing that we had that kind of relationship. I mean me,Will and Uriah are the best of friends ever but me and Uriah have always had a special bond. I smirked and sat on Uriah's lap and pouted "Uri I'm bored entertain me please." I saw him get shot in the game as he yelled "fuck! Damn it Lys you got me shot." I gave him the big puppy dog eyes "sorry Uri but now you can entertain me." He smirked "oh I know what I can do." I looked at him "don't even think about it Uriah." He smiled "I wouldn't do what you think I would do" just then I felt his legs drop and him push me onto the floor. I fell and sat on the floor and glared at him "asshole" the guys laughed and I sent them all glares as I got up and sat between Will and Uriah. We all talked about the welcome home party and everything.

We landed at the airport and grabbed our bags as we walked off the plane. We saw some fans standing behind barricades screaming for us well mostly for the guys as we went and signed some autographs. I saw Tris,Christina,Shauna and Marlene but no Peter and he had promised he would be here when we landed. The girls saw me first and ran over to me "welcome back Lys!" I laughed and hugged them all "thanks guys." I stood back and watched the guys hug and kiss the girls. I always thought it was cute that Tris was with Toby, Shauna with Zeke, Christina with Will and Marlene with Uriah. I watched Marlene and Uriah and I felt jealous they basically had the perfect relationship the one I wanted me and Pete to have.

We got into the limo and headed to the house. When we got to the house we saw everyone setting up for the party. I walked up to my room and unpacked and looked for an outfit to wear when I heard a knock at the door and opened it seeing the girls and let them in. They put their outfits on my bed as I looked at them "I have no idea what I'm going to wear." Chris walked to my closet and looked through my closet and picked out a mini tight black dress. She told me to get dressed so I walked into my bathroom and changed into the dress and walked back into my room seeing that they were all dressed pulled me to a chair in front of my mirror as she started to straighten my hair as Tris started to do my make up. Once they were done everyone looked at me "Peter is gonna be blown away Lys." I looked at them "if he shows up" they all looked at me "what you mean?" I sighed "he had been distant this whole summer and the times we would set up skype dates he would blow them off. I just don't know whats going on with him or us." Marlene looked at me "maybe he has a lot going on and doesn't want you to worry about it." I looked at her "like what Mar?' I could tell she was holding something back and so was everyone else with their expressions. Before she could answer there was a knock on the door and Tris answered it seeing Uriah as he walked in "ladies you ready everyone is here and we are ready for the entrances." We nodded and walked out as everyone went to their boyfriends and my was no where to be seen. Uriah walked out with me and whispered "you look hot Lys." I laughed "you can clean up nice Uri" he smiled and went over to Marlene. I sighed as I lined up behind them as the introductions began and I guess I got stood up. Great!

**~Tobias~**

Me and the guys were getting ready in my room after we got dressed we all started to talk. Zeke asked where Peter was and everyone shrugged as I started to get pissed if he stood my sister up I was going to kill him. We noticed the time and sent Uriah to get the girls as we lined up and waited for them. They came out and I smiled as Tris walked to me and wrapped her arm around my. I smiled and kissed her "you look beautiful" she smiled kissing me back "thanks Tobias.' I saw Tori get on the make shift stage and get everyone's attention "hey guys you all know me as your kick ass music teacher but I'm also the manager of 5 awesome kids from Factions High. Some might know them personally some might just know their music so let me introduce them. From the boy band Dauntless Boys Four along with his girlfriend Tris,Zeke with his girlfriend Shauna, Uriah with his girlfriend Marlene and Will with his girlfriend Christina." The whole room erupted with screams as we walked down the stairs and walked into the room. Once Tori got everyone quite "alright the next person is as sweet as can be give it up for Lyssa along with." I looked at Tori and shook my head "just Lyssa." I started to walk to the stairs to meet Lys when Tris stopped me and pointed that Uriah was already there waiting for her.

**~Uriah~**

After all the guys got dressed and talked I went to ask the girls if they were ready as they nodded. I followed Marlene out and walked next to Lyssa. I was going to ask her where Peter was but instead I told her she looked hot it wasn't like I was lying she was always hot but the dress she had on was wow. And I really shouldn't be thinking like that especially when I'm with Marlene but she has been distant while we were on tour and when I would bring it up she would tell me it was nothing. We all stood on the top of the stairs as Tori announced us. I walked down with Marlene after Zeke and Shauna with Will and Christina behind us. When she started to announce Lyssa I saw Four shake his head telling her Lyssa was alone.

I looked at Marlene "I need to be there for her" she nodded as I walked towards the stairs as Lyssa started to walk down them.I also noticed Four was thinking the same thing but Tris saw me and stopped him. I stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched her walk down and saw her smile seeing me waiting for her. I took her hand and wrapped my arm around hers as we walked to everyone. I kissed her cheek and went back to Marlene. Once everyone calmed down Tori said that me and the guys were going to perform.

We huddled together and decided to do the song "Why Can't You Say You're Mine" which we all did different verses or Zeke and Four did one while me and Will shared one. But they decided that I should take the lead and they would do the back up. We stood by the microphones as the music started and I started to sing.

" You feel like all the love you gave has gone to waste  
But I'm not mad that what he had, he couldn't appreciate  
I'll taste your salty tears when I kiss them all away  
The way that you need me to  
Erase the shit that he put you through  
Here's what I got for you

That drive off into the sunset love  
The kind you've waited for  
That Sunday morning breakfast love  
When you've had enough, I'll feed you more  
It's you and me against them all  
The love I got will never let you fall  
It could start a war or stop time  
So why can't you say that you're mine?

Know that I can dry those eyes, and put a smile upon your face  
So just take off all that cover up, cause it don't cover up the pain  
It's underneath your skin, and no you don't belong to him  
You're like a diamond that's perfect cut  
Why can't you tell him you had enough  
And that it's time for us

To drive off into the sunset, love  
The kind that you've waited for  
That Sunday morning breakfast love  
When you've had enough, well I'll feed you more  
It's you and me against them all  
The love I got will never let you fall  
It could start a war or stop time  
So why can't you say that you're mine?

Don't you ever wanna let go?  
Don't you ever want for something more?  
Don't you ever want your heart to beat so hard  
Feels like it's 'bout to explode?  
I can give you that once in a lifetime, that blinding bright kind  
That you deserve, say the word

Why can't you say,can't you say you're mine?Why can't you say  
When it's you and me against them all  
This love I got will never let you fall  
It can start a war or stop time  
So why can't you say you're mine?  
Why can't you say you mine?"

All during the song I was looking at Lyssa but thankfully Marlene didn't notice cause they were standing together so it looked like I was looking at Marlene. Everyone clapped as we got off the stage and went over to the girls as they hugged us. Lyssa hugged me and kissed my cheek thanking me for walking her to the stage. I told her it was no problem and watched her go talk to Four and then go upstairs.

**~Lyssa~**

I was kinda surprised Uriah met me at the bottom of the stairs but thankful he did that since Peter was a no show. The guys started to perform and noticed how Uriah was the lead instead of switching like they always do. I also noticed that when he was singing he was looking directly at me thankfully Marlene didn't notice she thought he was looking at her because we were standing together. Once they were done we all went over to them and hugged them and told them all good job. I hugged Uriah and kissed his cheek thanking him again. Then went over to Toby and hugged him and we talked for a bit. I looked around seeing everyone having a good time and I wasn't feeling it. I looked at him "Toby I'm not really in the party mood I'm just going to go to my room and work on some of the work I have left or work on some lyrics." He looked at me "you sure Lys." I nodded "yeah I'm sure Toby." He nodded as I said night to Tris who informed me that we were going school shopping tomorrow. I nodded saying ok and looked one last time at Uriah and Marlene and went to my room.

I sat at my desk just staring at my laptop still thinking about Peter not showing up and how Uriah kept looking at me as he sung. I have to admit I do have a crush on Uriah I always had since we grew up together but he has Marlene and they are happy together. I went to skype and clicked on Peter's name and saw he wasn't connected I sighed and logged off. I was going to work on some homework but decided to lay down and try to fall asleep. I put my ear buds in and turned my Ipod on and listened to music as I fell asleep.

**~Tobias~**

I have never seen Lyssa so depressed like she had been this past week all because of that asshole Peter. I swear to god I want to kill him for doing this to my sister she deserves better then him. Thankfully Tris and the girls are taking her shopping tomorrow to get her mind off of him. The party ended around 2 in the morning and everyone left I kissed Tris good night and told her I would see her tomorrow. I went and checked on Lyssa seeing she was asleep and went back down and sat down on the couch and talked to Zeke seeing that Uriah and Will went to bed. We talked about the dick and how it seemed that Uriah and Marlene seemed distant. And we knew that if they broke up that Lyssa and him should hook up even if we had to break her and Peter up. After talking for a few minutes we went to bed.

**~Lyssa~**

I was woken up by someone banging on my door "Lyssa get your ass up and dressed we are going to the mall." I groaned hearing Tris and Chris laughing as I yelled "give me 20 minutes as I rolled out of bed and grabbed some clothes. I took a quick shower and got dressed then grabbed my phone and bag and headed downstairs. Once I was down we left and the guys came with us. Once we got to the mall the guys went their own way while we went ours going to our favorite stores. I finally noticed Marlene didn't come and asked Tris "where's Mar?" She shrugged "she said she had a family thing." I just nodded and started to pick out some outfits for school as Christina complained "why do we have to wear black." Tris laughed "well if you were on the honor roll like Caleb you would have to wear blue." Christine sighed "I'm not a geek I'm a softball player." I laughed as I kept looking for clothes.

Our school is divided into five parts and we have to wear the color we want to be associated with. There's Erudite the know it all who wear blue shirts, Amity the ones who don't like conflict who wear red shirts, Candor the ones who tell you what's on their minds who wear white shirts, Abnegation who do community service who wear grey shirts and then there is Dauntless the brave one who play all the sports we wear black shirts. I could have been in Erudite because of my grades but I chose Dauntless cause I wanted to play sports and its were I belong.

I finished picking out my outfits which included some mini skirts,shorts,jeans,cut off shorts,tank tops,tshirts,sweatshirts,2 dresses and sneakers and heels. We went to the food court and met the guys and had lunch with them. Then went shopping for jewelry,purses and makeup. After about another hour we headed back home. I showed everyone what I got and of course Toby told me what he like and didn't like being the older protective brother. We had some dinner and then I decided to go to bed saying good night to everyone. I put everything away and got what I was going to wear tomorrow for the the first day of school out when I heard my phone go off. I looked and saw it was Peter who texted me saying we needed to talk at school. I texted him back agreeing and told him to meet me in our spot. He agreed and told me he loved me as I told him I said I loved him too. I plugged my phone back in and fall asleep thinking about what he wanted to talk about.

* * *

**A/N: so there is chapter 1 I know its kind sucky but I promise it gets better as it goes on. Also do you think I should continue using the lyrics in the chapter and everything. Also I have two other stories going on my other Divergent story and an Arrow story. So I'm going to work one story each other week and upload it when I finished and then work on a new chapter for the other. So hopefully I will update them every two weeks depending on how fast I write it. I'm working on my other Divergent story now. **


	3. First Day of School

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long been busy with school,work and everything. As always sorry for some spelling mistakes and missing words. So this chapter is all Lyssa and Uriah's POV and hopfully you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 2: First Day of School

**~Lyssa~**

"You only want to see me only want me when I'm taken." That was what my alarm woke me up too of course it was especially after my dream last night. I still can't believe that I had a dream about Uriah and it wasn't a bad dream either. But I knew the dream would never come true he was happy with Marlene and I was with Peter. Yes I dreamed that me and my best friend had gotten together, got married,had kids and lived happily ever after but like I said it was just a dream. I rolled over and turned off the radio as I rolled out of my bed and walked into the bathroom. I jumped in the shower and got out wrapping a towel around myself and walked back into the room. I got dressed in my mini jean skirt, black tank top and slipped on my flip flops. I walked back into the bathroom and straightened my hair leaving it down and then did my make up and put on my earnings and necklace. I walked back into my room and put my sneakers,shorts and sports bra into my workout bag for cheer practice and just in cause I had gym. I also grabbed my zip up hoodie and put that I know zipping it up so I wouldn't have to listen to Toby or Zeke tell me to change the over protective asses that they were. I doubled checked that I had everything and then headed down stairs.

Once I got downstairs and into the kitchen I saw Uriah was the only one up already besides me. He smiled softly at me "morning Lys" I smiled back at him "morning Uri." I sat at the counter and grabbed a muffin as he looked at me "that's all you are eating?" I nodded "I got a cheer practice today." He laughed and lifted his shirt showing off his abs as I bit my lip a little. He looked at me "you think I should watch what I eat too." I looked at him and smirked "yeah cause you are kinda looking a little fat there Uri." He looked at me "bull fucking shit. Come and feel them and tell me I look sexy or I'll tell Four and Zeke you have nothing on underneath that hoodie." I looked at him "you wouldn't." He smirked "try me." I glared at him and got up and walked over to him and felt his abs as I traced my fingers over them "alright fine you're sexy Uriah." He smiled "told you and like what you are feeling there Lys?" I nodded as I kept running my fingers over his abs as he laughed a little. I knew I should've stopped but I couldn't help it and I also noticed that he moved closer to me. I felt his breathe on me as I just kept feeling his abs and knew he was watching me. I heard someone come in as we pulled away and he pulled his shirt down and saw Will. He looked at his and smiled "morning. And am I interrupting something?" We looked at him and shook our heads saying no.

**~Uriah~**

After last night I couldn't help but think about Lyssa and couldn't figure out why. She's my best friend but something deep down wanted us to be more then friends which was never going to happen anyway. I was with Marlene and even through something didn't feel right with us we were happy and Lys was with Peter. I got out of bed and showered and pulled on some jeans and t-shirt grabbing my bag and duffel bag for football and walked downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some cereal and sat at the counter and started to eat. I heard someone come in and looked up seeing Lyssa as I smiled softly at her "morning Lys." She smiled and said morning back as she sat at the counter and grabbed a muffin as I looked at her and asked if that was all she was going to eat. She nodded saying yes that she had cheer practice today. I looked at her and smirked as I stood up and pulled my shirt up showing off my abs and looked at her "you think I should watch what I eat." I saw her smirk and say yes that I did look kinda fat. I looked at her and told her she was full of shit and that she should come and feel them. I told her she had to tell me I was sexy or I would tell Four and Zeke she had nothing on under her hoodie. She looked at me and said I wouldn't as I smirked and told her to try me.

I laughed as she got up and walked over to me and watched as she touched my abs and said "fine you're sexy Uriah." I smiled "told you and liked what you feel Lys." I saw nod and watched as she kept running her fingers over my abs as I smirked watching her. I noticed we moved closer together as I took deep breathes when she touched me it felt totally different then when Marlene did it. With Lyssa it felt right. We heard someone come in as we pulled apart and I pulled my shirt down to see Will as he said good morning to us and asked if he was interrupting something as we shook our heads and sat back down and started to eat again. As we ate I couldn't stop smiling at the fact that Lyssa was running her hands over my abs and how it felt right.

**~Will~**

I heard my alarm go off and got out of bed and showered and then got dressed. I made sure I had everything for school and football as I stuffed everything into my bags. Once I made sure I had everything I headed downstairs. I stopped as I reached the kitchen when I saw Lyssa touching Uriah's abs and saw how close they were. I smirked as I thought to myself that they needed to up already just drop Peter and Marlene and hook up they already had the perfect chemistry. They had it since we were little. I walked into the kitchen and watched as they pulled apart and looked at them "am I interrupting something?" They both said no as I smiled and was like bull shit lairs. The three of us sat at the counter and ate as we waited for Four and Zeke.

**~Lyssa~**

Holy shit! I wonder if Will saw me feeling up Uriah's abs or noticed how close we were. The three of us sat at the counter and started talking about school and wondered if we were going to have any classes together besides music with Tori. We heard talking coming from the stairs and saw Toby and Zeke walk into the kitchen as they said good morning and sat with us. We talked for a little longer and noticed the time and saw that we needed to get to school. Will and Uriah were going to ride with me in my Escalade to pick up Marlene and Chris. Toby and Zeke were taking Toby's Jeep to pick up Tris and Shauna. I would have taken my mustang that Toby got me for my birthday but the Escalade had more room. We left the house and picked up Marlene and Chris and then headed to Factions High.

I got my normal spot that was assigned t us when we first learned to drive so that they knew how many students had cars. Toby into the spot next to mine as we all walked into the school together. I looked around seeing freshmen looking around and trying to figure out where to go as I heard Chris say "poor little freshmen"as we laughed. I went and got my schedule from Tori and went to my locker knowing everyone would come over to look over the schedules. Toby's locker was next to my so he was the first one to see my schedule and see what classes we had together finding out that we both had honors history, lunch,gym and music together. I was actually surprised that I made a honors class with mostly seniors but I guess that was because of my good grades. And as if right on cue the rest of the group came and went over the schedules. Me,Uriah and Will had the most classes together expect for the honors class. Once we were done looking over each others schedules we heard the bell ring as Will and Uri dragged me to our first class together.

The morning classes we by fast and I was surprised that Peter wasn't in any of morning classes. Lunch time rolled around and still no word from Peter maybe he forgot that we were suppose to meet up. I grabbed a salad for lunch and walked over to out table sitting in between Tris and Chris with Will sitting next to Chris and Toby sitting next to Tris. Zeke was sitting next to Shauna and Uriah came over and sat next to Marlene. Uriah looked at me "you need to eat more Lys you only had the muffin this morning and now a salad." I glared at him and saw Toby looking at me as I looked at Uriah "and as I told you I need to look good for cheer leading Uriah." He smirked at me "do we need to do this again Lys?" I threw my fork at him and heard Will choke a little on his water. Fuck! He did see what happened this morning in the kitchen as I shot a glare at him too. I felt my phone vibrate and saw it was a text from Peter saying to meet him at our spot now. I looked at everyone "I gotta go meet Peter I'll see you guys in gym." They nodded as I grabbed my stuff and headed out of the lunchroom and walked outside going to the football field and walked under the bleachers.

I saw Peter waiting for me as I smiled "hey babe." I went to kiss him but he turned so I only kissed his cheek. Ok that was weird I looked at him "what's going on Peter?" He looked at me "we need to talk Alyssa" I looked at him and nodded "all right." He sighed "you know I love you and love how you put up with me when I'm a complete asshole. And I know your brother,Zeke,Will and Uriah thinks I'm a dick and this is gonna prove them right."I looked at him knowing what was going to come next as I tried to hold it together. He looked down and then back at me "the reason why we haven't talked that much this summer is because that I met someone else and we hooked up. It started as a one night stand and then it kept happening. You were gone on tour and I needed some action. I was at this party and she was there and then we just kept hooking up at parties. It's not like me and you were gonna have sex anytime soon. So I think its best to end things now and I'm sorry."

I looked at him and shook my head "who is it?" He looked at me "does it matter?" I shook my head "no not really. So this is good bye then?" He nodded and kissed my cheek "yes it is. Goodbye Lyssa." I watched as he started to walk away as I whispered "good bye". I sank to the ground and started to cry I couldn't believe this was happening. I wanted to leave school because I couldn't face the questions from everyone when I got back inside knowing they were going to ask what he wanted but I knew I couldn't leave. I walked back into the school and went to the bathroom and washed my face making sure it looked like I wasn't crying.I went to my locker and got my gym clothes and headed towards the gym. Once I got into the locker room I noticed everyone was all ready in the gym waiting for class to start. I already knew I was going to the fitness room so I changed into my sports bra and shorts. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and walked into the gym seeing the teacher walk in as well.

I stood next to Tris and watched as Toby glared at the guys staring at me. I laughed to myself at Toby being overprotective as the teacher started to talk. "Seeing that its the first day of school and sport tryouts are today we're are going to take it easy. So seniors and juniors you have the choices of going to the track,fitness center or staying here with the freshmen and sophomores and play basketball." I heard Tris and Chris say that they were going to the track as Toby and Will said they would join them. They asked if I wanted to join as I shook my head saying I was going to the fitness center. Toby looked at me and was about to say he was going to join me when Uriah,Zeke and Shauna said they would join me as I nodded and headed to the fitness center with Zeke and Shauna. Marlene had stopped Uriah as he told us he would meet us there. Once we got to the fitness center I was just gonna run on the treadmill but sat a punching bag and started to punch it getting all my frustration out.

**~Uriah~**

I was glad that I had most of my morning classes with Will and Lyssa we sat together or by each other passing notes or giving the teachers looks when their backs were turned. When lunch rolled around I noticed Lyssa only got a salad as I looked at her. "You need to eat more Lys you only had the muffin this morning and now a salad." She glared at me as Four looked at her as she just looked at me "and as I told you this morning Uris I need to look good for cheer leading." I smirked at her "do we need to do this again Lys?" She threw her fork at me as I heard Will choke on his water. I guess he did see us this morning in the kitchen. I watched as she looked at her phone and told us she had to meet up with Peter. Once she was gone Marlene looked at me "what was that about Uri?" I looked at her "she's my friend Mar I'm worried about her." She just rolled her eyes "she has a boyfriend let Peter worry about her." I saw Four glare at her as I looked at her "I'm always gonna worry about her no matter what." The rest of lunch we just talked about stuff.

Once lunch was done we all headed to the gym and got changed. I noticed that Lyssa wasn't in the gym yet and wondered where she was. I heard a bunch of freshmen start talking "who is that? She is fucking hot!" I turned my head to see who they were talking about and saw Lyssa walking into the gym wearing her sports bra and shorts. I had to look away knowing that I was staring and knew that Four was glaring at the freshmen and I really didn't want him to glare at me either. Once the teacher came in he said the juniors and seniors had a choice to either go to the track,fitness center or play basketball with the freshmen and sophomores. I heard Tris,Christina and Marlene say that they were going to the track so Will and Four said they would join them. I was about to say I would join them when Lyssa said she was going to the fitness center. I heard Shauna and Zeke say they would join her as I said I would too. As we started to walk towards the fitness center and the rest towards the track I felt someone pull my arm stopping me. I stopped and saw it was Marlene as she looked at me "come to the track with me Uri why are going with Lyssa? I'm your girlfriend spend some time with me." I looked at her "I'm not going through this again Mar she is just my friend that's it. And what is with you this summer you were distant summer and now you want t be couple of the year. What's going on Mar? And the truth please." She looked at me "I know why Peter as been ignoring Lyssa this summer. Me and him had a one night stand after a party and then we just kept hooking up at said he was tired of waiting for her to give it up to him and I was lonely you were on tour. I'm sorry Uri please say we can get pass this."

I could feel my face turn red with anger I wanted to kill Peter for hurting Lyssa and beat the crap out of him for sleeping with my girlfriend. I also just wanted to yell at Marlene but I took some deep breathes and looked at her "we are done Mar." I got free from her grip on me and walked to the fitness center. When I walked in I saw Lyssa punching the punching bag and walked over to her. I looked at her "I know what happened over the summer Mar just told me and we are done." She looked at me "so are me and Peter." I pulled her into my arms and held her close as she started to cry as I rubbed her back softly. Zeke and Shauna walked over to us and asked what was wrong as I told them. Zeke looked as pissed as I felt as I let go of Lyssa as Shauna hugged her. Zeke looked at me "we need to tell Four" as I nodded. Lyssa looked at us and shook her head "please don't tell Toby he will flip out and you know it." We nodded and promised but the look we gave each other was that we were going to kill Peter.

**~Lyssa~**

When Uriah finally came into the fitness center he looked pissed as hell. He walked over to me and looked at me "I know what happened over the summer Lys Mar told me about her and Peter and me and her are done." I looked at him "so are me and Peter" he pulled me into his arms holding me close. I hugged him tighter as I started to cry and heard him tell Zeke and Shauna what had happened. I couldn't believe that she would back stab me like that and do that to Uriah. He kept holding me close for a few more minutes and then let me go as Shauna hugged me. I saw how pissed Zeke looked and heard him tell Uri they needed to tell Toby. I looked at them and said "please don't tell Toby he will flip out and you know it." They nodded but I knew they were planning something but I had something planned for music class. I saw that gym was over and looked at them "we need to get back and get changed and then head to music." As we headed back to the gym Shauna looked at me "so what are you going to do. And you know Four is going to find out and kill Peter." I smiled "you will see in music". I knew Tori would make someone sing and I would volunteer I already had a song in my head but wanted to do two songs. I knew they probably would be sad and that Toby and everyone else would know who it was about.

We got to the locker room and changed and then walked to the music room. I had told Shauna that I would need her for the background vocals and she said of course she was one of my background singers when we toured the states. I also told Zeke and Uriah I needed them on the guitar and drums which they told me of course and I told them what songs I wanted to do and they nodded. We walked into the classroom and I saw Peter and looked down as I felt someone grab my hand seeing it was Uri. I saw Marlene glare at us as he just shook his head as we sat with everyone. Of course Marlene was sitting with us because no one knew that she and Uriah had broken up and of course when we sat down she had to sit right next to Uriah which I could tell pissed him off. But he just smiled and put his arm around her to keep up the appearances. I felt my stomach tighten and felt something inside and knew I was jealous. I wanted to be the one he wrapped his arm around instead of her I shook that feeling away when Tori walked in.

Tori looked at us and smiled "hello everyone and welcome to music class. I'm Tori and most of you know that already but for the new students you can call me Tori being by my last name makes me feel old. And yes I also work in the office. Anyway I always make someone sing the first day of class and then at least everyone sing each class. So who wants to give it a go?" As usual everyone sat quietly as Tori looked at us "come on guys don't make me pick." I raised my hand "Tori I'll go and is it all right if I did two songs?" She smiled and nodded "of course you can Lyssa." I looked at Zeke,Shauna and Uriah as they got up and walked up front with me. Of course some freshmen recognized us and were whispering about how they couldn't believe that they were in the same class as us. Once we got up front I smiled "hey I'm Lyssa, the guy on the drums is Zeke,the background singer is Shauna and the one on the guitar is Uriah. I hope you don't mind me doing two songs. The first one is called 'Was I The Only One' ". I took a deep breathe as Zeke and Uriah started playing and then started to sing

"Mmmm  
When you told me that I was a star in the sky  
Baby I believed every word  
And you seemed so sincere  
It was perfectly clear  
Cause forever was all that I heard  
And every little kissFrom your tender lips  
Couldn't of been a lie  
I fell hard over head  
Without a safety net  
And I don't understand this good bye

Was I the only one who fell in loveThere never really was the two of us  
And maybe my all just wasn't good enough  
Was I the only one,only one,in love

As I walk down the hall See the place on the wall  
Where the picture of us used to be  
I fight back those tears,cause I still feel you here  
How could you walk out so easily  
I don't understand,how I can feel this pain,and still be alive  
And all these broken dreams  
And all these memories  
Are killing me inside

Was I the only one who fell in love  
There never really was the two of us  
And maybe my all wasn't good enough  
Was I the only one,only one  
Tell me,what I'm suppose to do with all this love  
Baby, it was suppose to be the two of us  
Help me cause, I still don't want to believe

I was the only one  
I was the only one  
I the only one who fell in love  
There never really was the two of us,hey  
And maybe my all just wasn't good enough  
I the only one,the only one  
I the only one who fell in love  
There never really was just,just the two of us  
And maybe my all just wasn't good enough  
Was I the only one, the only one in love

When you told me that I was a star in the sky  
Baby I believed every word"

I had noticed that I spent most of the song looking at Peter which made Toby look at him and glare. I looked back seeing Uriah looking at Marlene and t hen at me knowing that he related to the song. Once Zeke,Shauna and Uriah nodded telling me that they were ready for the next song I nodded. I took another deep breath knowing that I was going to break down after singing the next song. I looked back at the class "The next one is called Cry." The music started and I waited for a second and then started to sing.

"If anyone asks  
I'll tell them we both just moved on  
When people all stare  
I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk  
Whenever I see you I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue  
Pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong

Is it over yet  
Can I open my eyes  
Is this as hard as it gets  
Is this what it feels like to really cry  
Cry

If anyone asks  
I'll tell them we just grew apart  
What do I care if they believe me or not  
Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart  
I'll pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong

Is it over yet  
Can I open my eyes  
Is this as hard as it gets  
Is this what it feels like to really cry  
Cry

I'm talking in circles  
I'm lying,they know it  
Why won't this just all go away

Is it over yet  
Can I open my eyes  
Is this as hard as it gets  
Is this what it feels like to really cry  
Cry"

I finished singing and once again I found myself looking at Peter. I felt the tears rolling down my cheek as I looked back at Uriah and then ran out. I go to the hallway and slid down the wall sitting on the ground and buried my face in my knees crying. I felt someone sit next to me and pulled me into their arms and told me it was going to be ok knowing that it was Uri. I put my head on his shoulder and cried on his shoulder. Then I heard Toby's voice "what the hell is going on." I kept my face buried in Uriah's shoulder as he told Toby everything.

**~Uriah~**

Listening to Lyssa sing and watching her I knew she was barely holding it together and noticed she was looking at Peter as I looked at Marlene. Once the first song was done and during the second one I heard her getting really chocked up and she was done I reached her bolt out of the room. I saw Four get up but I ran out right after her finding her on the floor crying as I sat next to her. I pulled her into my arms and rubbed her back trying to calm her down telling her it was going to be alright. She put her head on my shoulder and cried as I held her.

I heard Four come into the hallway asking "what the hell is going on?" I looked at him and told him about what Peter and Marlene did when we were on tour and how Peter broke up with her and I with Marlene. He looked like he was about to kill someone and I knew who was on the top of that list Peter.

**~Four~**

It wasn't like Lyssa to sing really sad songs on the first day but she hadn't been her self since we got back. So when she basically started singing break up songs and looked at Peter as she sung I knew the bastard broke my sister's heart. After the second song I watched her run out and I was bout to run after her when I saw Uriah drop the drum sticks and go after her. This was the second time he went and saved her. I gave them a few minutes then went out into the hall seeing them sitting on the floor. I walked over to them and asked what was going on.

Uriah told me how Peter and Marlene cheated on them with each other over the summer when we were gone and how Peter broke up with Lyssa and how he broke up with Mar. I seriously wanted to knock the shit out of Peter but I knew I had to wait to football practice to get my hands on him. I gave Uriah a smirk and he nodded knowing that I came up with a plan. I knew Will and Zeke would join us in the plan and I suddenly couldn't wait for school to end and practice to begin.

* * *

**A/N: So there is chapter 2 sorry again that it took so long to put up. The first song was "Was I The Only One" by Jordin Sparks and the second one was "Cry" by Kelly Clarkson. So if there are some mistakes in the lyrics sorry I got them off of azlyrics. So anyway the next chapter will be football and cheer leading practice and some studio time. I'll work on writing on it once I finish writing chapter 9 for my first Divergent and Arrow story. I know its horrible having three stories going on at the same time but once I lose my muse for one of them I work on the others until I get the muse back. So hopefully I will have them done soon I started one of them already. Again thanks for the reviews,favorites and follows.**


End file.
